Road to Destiny
by Hypergogeta2012
Summary: Two rookies...one goal...become the greatest champion for their division. Follow Mikki McCal and RR Monster on their journey through their WWE Careers on their way to the top.
1. RR Monster

**Road to Destiny**

**Hey it's me, Hypergogeta2012. And I'm here to tell you that I do not own anything that has something to do with WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) or Pony3Tears. But I do own anything that has something to do with me though. Please review and tell me if you like it.**

**Chapter 1: RR Monster**

Name: RR Monster (Double R Monster)

Age: 19

Personality: quiet, anger issues, serious, dancer, respectful, music lover, and insane

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Body type: big but not too big, but athletic

Height: 6ft2

Weight: 194lbs

Skin tone: Brown, darker due to tan.

Hair: Short spiky blond hair with red streaks

Eye color: Red

Ring gear: Black T-Shirt with a thunderbolt on the front, blue jean shorts, pair of black boots, a dark hooded cape, a red eye mask, and a black glove on the right hand

Heel/Face/Tweener: Tweener due to fighting both face and heel wrestlers, Face to help the face wrestlers more often, and heel due to too much insanity

Theme: Scary/cool Grim Reaper

Normal Entrance song: Blue by ViViD (Bleach)

Heel Entrance song: Ranbu No Melody by SID (Bleach)

Champion Entrance song: same as normal and heel

Signatures:  
1: Flying DDT  
2: Chaos Powerbomb (a powerbomb/spinebuster combination)  
3: Death Jump (Shooting Star Press)

Finishers:  
1: Leg Reaper (An ankle lock hold, followed by twisting the leg)  
2: Death Kick (Roundhouse kick, preceded when makin a hand sign)  
3: Chaos Dagger (Right-handed knockout hook, preceded when removing the glove and make a hand sign)  
4: Dropper (Lifting Facelock DDT, sometimes from the top turnbuckle or transitioned to a sitout facebuster

Mentor: Rey Mysterio

Other: Was a professional football player in high school. Has 7 siblings, 2 of which likes wrestling but only one of the two wanted become a wrestler. Relationship status is still single.


	2. Mikki McCal

**Road to Destiny**

******Hey it's me again, Hypergogeta2012. And I'm here to tell you... again... that I do not own anything that has something to do with WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) or Pony3Tears. But I do own anything that has something to do with me though. Please review and tell me if you like it.**

******Chapter 2: Mikki McCal**

Name: Mikki McCal

Age: 21

Personality: quiet, angers easily, music lover

Hometown: Branchland, West Virginia

Body type: small but athletic

Height: 5ft2

Weight: 106lbs

Skin tone: pale, almost white

Hair: cut like Halle Berry in Catwoman and dyed black with strawberry blonde streaks

Eye color: changes from shades of blue and green

Ring gear: black tanktop, camo short-shorts or camo skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, black boots

Heel/Face/Tweener: Tweener, mostly leaning towards Face

Theme: bad girl/warrior/musician

Normal Entrance song: This War is Ours by Escape The Fate

Champion Entrance song: Unchained by Blood On The Dance Floor

Signatures:  
1: DDT  
2: Atomic Drop  
3: Inverted Atomic Drop

Finishers:  
1: Cloverleaf submission hold  
2: Disaster Effect(Irish Curse backbreaker)  
3: War Drum Rhythm(Brogue Kick then transitions to Sweet Chin Music with opposite foot)

Mentor: Sheamus

Other: Was a JROTC in high school. Has 4 younger siblings, 2 of which are twin boys who are twice her size that played football and liked to wrestle with their older sis. Recently married.

**So that's everything you need to know about Mikki McCal, so get ready for our debut as a team. Mixed Tag Team between Monster and McCall against, Batista and AJ Lee. This is Hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out! HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


	3. Destiny Begins

**Road to Destiny**

******Hey it's me again, Hypergogeta2012. And I'm here to tell you... again... that I do not own anything that has something to do with WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) or Pony3Tears. But I do own anything that has something to do with me though. Please review and tell me if you like it.**

******Chapter 3: Destiny Begins **

(RR Monster's POV)

When I heard from Michael Cole that I will be competing in a mixed tag team match main event against Dave Batista and AJ Lee. The way I see it, Dave looks pretty upset about the fact that I beat his ass up in my debut, which it was a No Holds Barred Match, and became the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Where I am is none other than the locker room of Monday Night Raw.

I was able to make history, I was able to create a moment, and I have done the impossible. And it only took a few threat messages to get The Animal to snap and accept my challenge, no ones knows it because I kept a low profile. As soon as I was putting my boots on, I was encountered by my partner of the match, who happens to be a good friend. Her name is Mikki McCal, the Divas Champion, but I call her Croi because we exchanged nicknames to make our friendship special, so I let her call me Ricky, which it was part of the R in double R.

I was worried because I didn't think she be too happy about how I made those threats just to make my dream come true, and I don't blame her. So I gave her a small smile so I could make sure she won't see me look sad or guilty.

"Hey Croi, you ready for our match tonight?" I said making sure she won't see me look upset.

(Mikki McCal's POV)

When I heard the news about being in a mixed-gender tag match against AJ Lee and Dave Batista, I knew what the Authority was up to. I knew they were trying to give AJ her title back but I wasn't having it. That psycho is NOT taking the Divas championship from me. After she saw what I did to Paige in my debut, I'm shocked that she even had the nerve to get in my face and demand a match. I knew she was crazy, but to challenge me of all people? She had a death wish, I'll tell you that.

I grabbed my belt and headed to meet up with my partner, who turned out to be a good friend of mine by the name of RR Monster, or Ricky as he let me call him. I was able to tell something was up by the way he smiled at me. I understand he did what he had to do to reach his dream...everyone has to fight dirty sometimes.

"Hey Croi, you ready for our match tonight?" he asked me.

Yeah, I could tell he was upset...I have four younger siblings so I can tell these things.

"Hell yeah, I am! That psycho b*** AJ's going down!." I smiled at him and held my title close. "You know, Ricky...Dave and AJ don't have a chance of winning tonight."

(RR's POV)

The way I heard from Croi, she seemed like she had no idea on what was going. I know AJ has no chance because she's a nutcase, but Dave...that was another story. Because of those threats, he barely had my body torn apart. He attacked me with steel chairs, steel steps, and tables, even use them for spinebusters, spears, and Batista Bombs. I could still feel the pain, especially since The Authority/Evolution tried to interfere.

The pain hurts, but my insanity forced me to ignore it, which it helped me finished off Batista with a Dropper on the steel chair, made the pinfall victory, and became champion. I know that everyone has to fight dirty sometimes but I felt that what I did was far too stupid. I looked at Croi with an unsure look filled with shame.

"Well AJ doesn't have a chance, but Dave...that's different." I said not sounding like the cool guy I am.

(Mikk's POV)

I put one hand on my hip and held my belt over my shoulder with the other.

"Ricky, Dave's a big pushover. You make him mad enough and he'll give up. He shouldn't be a problem." I tried to keep my voice at a normal level, just in case the Animal and psycho chick was in earshot.

I know what Ricky's been through, his body beaten and bruised...but I was right about Dave giving up. He's quit and came back HOW many times? It's about time he makes up his mind...even if he needs a little convincing.

"You know what? I think it's about time for ol' Dave to choose whether he wants to stay and wrestle or leave...and we're gonna make sure he chooses TONIGHT." I was grinning somewhat evilly, not usually the kind of look a country girl would get.

The alarm then went off on my phone.

(RR's POV)

Hearing that somehow made me believe that Croi was trying to put me back on track, and it almost work but I'm still not sure. I held my championship, which it happens to be a unification of the deactivated World Heavyweight Championship and the legendary WWE Championship, which it explains the name of the title because of that one match at TLC in 2013.

Ever since winning, most of the superstars gave me death glares, disrespecting me, and assaulting me behind my back. It's probably because they wanted to take out Batista...but I took it away. I've been becoming the biggest target to The Authority, me a young rookie...a young champion. I proved them wrong and this what I get. The way I looked at Dave, I saw him like as if I was fighting Brock Lesnar

"Quitter or not, Dave is ruthless and almost as dangerous as Brock Lesnar." I said giving Croi a guilty and scared look.

"Ever since I won this championship, I've been the biggest target to The Authority and to the superstars who wanted the title shot. Far bigger than Daniel Bryan. Dave...compared to Lesnar, he doesn't care about his friends, fans, or teammates. He cares about himself." I then looked down with my hands grabbing my hair.

"Croi, what I did was pathetic...and I should get what I deserve. The same thing his best friend, my mentor did at that fatal four-way match in 2009, even though it was every man for him-"

I was interrupted by a pair of hands grabbing hold of my wrists, then I looked up and noticed that it was Croi.

(Mikki's POV)

I grabbed hold of his wrists to silence my friend.

"Ricky...don't act like this. You're not like everyone else. You don't go around begging for a title shot or complaining about losing...you fight for what you want and there's nothing wrong with that. Whatever happens in that ring tonight, well...let's just make sure we give everyone a show to remember."

I let go of his wrists, gave him a friendly hug, and grabbed my belt.

"Now, let's go. We still have to meet up with our mentors in catering."

(RR's POV)

When she hugged me, she was really worried about me, and I having that it has something to do with what I said. She was right, and with that I felt normal again, and my heart stared pumping filled insanity and adrenaline. After she left, I put on my boots, my cape, my title on my shoulders, and carry my scythe with me as I got out and started walking with Croi.

I grabbed a hold of her and gave her back the hug she gave me. She was shocked but she returned it anyway, I looked at her with a warm and hyperactive smile on my face.

"Thanks Croi. You really know how to help a friend out. Let's show that animal and that nutcase who's the best." I said filled with determination and with an insane smile I pulled when I debut in the WWE.

I let her go as we continue walking to meet up with our mentors.

(Mikki's POV)

I was a bit shocked when Ricky returned the hug...but hey, at least he felt better. The way he was acting showed that I had my friend back.

I looked around as we got to the catering area, not seeing our mentors anywhere.

"Now God darnnit they said they'd be here..." I whined, not caring that my country accent could be heard plain as day. I looked at the time on my phone and sighed. "Might as well sit and wait..."

I walked over to a table and grabbed a water before sitting down to wait. I was shaking from excitement so it was hard to sit still.

(RR's POV)

I sat a the table next to Croi right after I grabbed a Mountain Dew Code Red, since I'm obsessed with cherries or anything that has the flavor. I was upset that our mentors didn't came as they said, but my mentor always told me what Eddie Guerrero told him. So I acted a little calm about it

"And if they don't come, well it's like what my mentor said what Eddie told him: Lie, Cheat, and Steal." I gave Croi a reassuring smile making sure that our mentors would probably make a good excuse.

"Ain't that the truth, dog."

We turned around and noticed that it was none other than our mentors. Croi's mentor was The Celtic Warrior Sheamus and my mentor was The Master of the 619 Rey Mysterio.

"Well I hope you two have a good excuse for this" I said giving both of a slick smile and waiting for a lame excuse.

(Mikki's POV)

"It's about time, Shea! What took y'all so long?"

Sheamus gave me one of those looks. "What did I tell ya about callin' me Shea?"

I said nothing and kept waiting for an answer.

"We got pulled into Hunter's office to listen to him and Steph complain about who knows what." Rey told us.

I rolled my eyes. "Probably complaining about how two rookies beat the living s*** outta two champions and took their titles..."

(RR's POV)

I laughed at the comment Croi said, but she was right. Triple H and Stephanie had no idea who they were messing with.

"I bet they really want to put us in the dumpster for sure" I spoke out in Japanese which I was lucky that no one was able to understand what I said.

Rey gave me a stern look but he smiled anyway.

"Come on Ricky, I know you live in Japan but that doesn't mean you don't speak English. So what did you say anyway?

"Sorry Rey-Rey but I said nothing. Besides, who's the one who told me to lie, cheat, and steal?" I told Rey, causing Croi and Sheamus snickered at what I said.

"Ouch. That was one good comeback you had been given, Fella." Sheamus told Rey as he pat his back.

(Miiki's POV)

I smiled and looked at Ricky. He really knew how to get back at someone.

"I'm just ready to put Dave and AJ in their places...and show the Authority that it's time for a newer generation of champions."

A staff member came over to our table. "You four are needed for an interview before the match. Come with me."

(RR's POV)

I spit out my mountain dew all over Alicia Fox and Titus O'Neal, who were walking towards us and were about to talk trash about me and Croi, causing her, Sheamus, and Rey to look at them with surprised and shock looks. But I didn't know because I was complaining about the interviews I hated so much.

"What?! Another interview?! I know I'm a grown man but come ooooooonnn!"

He then told me "Sorry but it's my job. So let's get moving."

We got up from our seats, and started walking while I spoke out "That job is bulls***" in Japanese, leaving Fox and O'Neal to have a stupid crazy fit.

(Mikki's POV)

I walked quietly with the guys, holding my Divas title over my shoulder. I HATED interviews...I'm to quiet for them and I usually end up saying only a few sentences anyway.

"I HATE this..." I complained in my country accent, causing the guys to look at me. I ignored them and kept walking to the interview area.

"Alright guys, lets get this done so we can get to the match..." said a cameraman, "...aaaaaaand...rolling!"

(RR's POV)

I looked at Croi because I heard her complain. I didn't say anything because I don't blame her for hating interviews. I grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, causing her to blush a little, even though we did all that stuff just to mess with the fans ever since half of them said that we make a good couple. Me and Croi even had took advantage by playing a joke on them. Even though It was a joke, I did it because I wanted to be a gentleman.

After we made it to the interview area, a cameraman came in, doing his job as usual.

"Alright guys, lets get this done so we can get to the match...aaaaaaand...rolling!"

Renee Young then got a hold of her mic and began her job.

Renee Young: Ladies and gentlemen, as we get set for our main event, I would like to welcome you to Rey Mysterio, The Celtic Warrior Sheamus, the Divas Champion Mikki McCal, and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion RR Monster.

"Here goes nothing." I said before the cameraman turned his camera to where we are.

(Mikki's POV)

I just stood quietly as the camera focused on us. I had a serious look on my face and got into my warrior character.

Renee: "So, Mikki now that you're the Divas champion will you be accepting open challenges like with AJ?"

I just growled and looked at her. "Renee, AJ just wants to take my title from me and crush my dreams. I've worked hard to get this far. I've climbed up from a broken family in a crap town to being the first member of my family to become a wrestler. Will I accept open challenges? Yeah...no. AJ just got lucky that the Authority forced me into this." I looked at the guys then back at the camera, going into silent mode again.

(RR's POV)

I knew what Croi has gone through, having to go against the nutcase while I was forced to to compete in a Last Man Standing match against Dave for my WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions. Renee then began interviewing me as I got into my Grim Reaper persona.

Renee: "RR Monster, ever since you became the WWE World Champion, The Authority has really been putting you in a position you didn't-"

I silenced Renee by laughing insanely at the result of what's going to happen to me. I took the mic away and gave everyone a grin to prove my insanity.

"I know what I have gotten myself into...but that doesn't matter. All I want is competition, facing Batista at Night of Champions in a Last Standing Macth is the biggest opportunity I dreamed about."

I looked at the camera, slapping myself in the face as I stick my tongue out for a little.

"Dave, you can hurt me, you could destroy me, but the question is...what's stopping me? A reaper always say that some people's time is up, well your time is up. You know why? Cause I'm a Grim Reaper...and I'm going to bring pure Chaos to you, Hunter, and anyone who wants to help you! I called it...pure...termination!"

I hand the mic back to Renee just before Dave and AJ showed up. Dave even looked at me with a serious death glare, which it didn't scare me.

"You listen here you little punk. What happen before and after our No Holds Barred Match was nothing but a fluke...and so are you. Instead of the being the man you think you are, all you did was hide and give threats. You don't deserve that title...and you never will." Dave said before he grabbed my shirt, forcing me to get closer to him as I just grinned.

"I am sick and tired of these people talking about RR Monster beat Batista, and I am sick and tired of not having that title around me anymore. You're weak, scared, pathetic, and most of all, YOU'RE STUPID!" Batista yelled angrily at me. But my insanity was about to get the best of me.

(Mikki's POV)

I glared at AJ as she skipped up to me with that grin on her face. "Alright rookie, here's what's going to happen...we're gonna have that match tonight, you're gonna lose, and...you're GOING to give me my title back!"

I growled at her. "The hell I am! I'm not giving up...especially not to a crazy b*** like you!"

AJ's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Then...she slapped me...and I dropped my belt, growling like an animal.

Rey and Sheamus looked at all of us and at the same time said: "Oh, s***..."

(RR's POV)

Dave got distracted by our partners arguing , so I took advantage by giving him the same slap I gave him that made him really pissed off when we first fought. When he was about to make move, I grabbed him and threw him away, started running to him and gave him a flurry of punches while Croi snapped and started to to give AJ a serious beating.

Rey and Sheamus looked at all of us with shocked looks. Rey was more shock to see his best apprentice and former best friend fighting like monsters.

"Maybe we should do something about all this?" Rey asked Sheamus

"Don't have to ask me twice, Fella." He answered.

Hunter and Steph had came to help separate all four of us. Sheamus grab hold of Croi while Stephanie grab hold of AJ and Rey grab hold of me while Triple H grab hold of Dave.

"YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME, KID! YOU'LL NEVER WILL! YOU'RE DEAD! DEAD YOU SCARED LITTLE PUNK!" Dave said while struggling to make Hunter let go.

"BRING IT ON, WILD A** ANIMAL! I'M ALREADY DEAD!" I said as my insanity got more stronger while I was struggling to make Rey-Rey let me go.

(Mikki POV)

I kicked and screamed, basically throwing a fit to try and get away from Sheamus. "Let me go! That psycho b***'s going down!"

AJ got away from Stephanie and ran at me, only for me to kick her in the face before Sheamus pulled me off screen.

AJ stood up with a bloody nose and ended up being restrained by Steph again. "YOU'RE A** IS MINE IN THE RING! YOU GOT THAT ROOKIE?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I GOT?! YOUR TITLE, SO BRING IT ON YOU PSYCHOTIC B***!" I still couldn't get away from Sheamus. It was no use trying to get away from someone three times my size, so I decided to calm down a bit as AJ and Dave were being dragged away.

(RR's POV)

Because I was pretending to calm down, Rey manage to let me go, and then started walking towards Croi.

"Croi we need to talk. Just you,me and Sheamus. It's about Ricky's insanity and it has something to do with protecting you from Dave." Rey told her with a concerned look.

"If we don't act fast, Ricky is probably going to send Dave to a serious coma" Sheamus told her just when I started running to find and Dave and take him out

Unfortunately for me, both Shea and Rey-Rey manage to catch while Croi was beginning to worry about me. I was growling but still grin as my insanity grows.

"I'm coming after you, Dave" I sang as I prepare myself for the main event.

(Mikki's POV)

I stood there, starting to seriously worry about Ricky. I honestly don't know what to think right now...he's like my BEST FRIEND and, well, I'm a bit overprotective and I worry easily.

The only thing really on my mind now was mine and Ricky's match...which made me worry even more. I tried to focus as I bent down to re-tie my boots, but I couldn't help but worry...

A staff member lead us to the curtain for us to get ready because Dave and AJ were already waiting in the ring.

I sighed, trying to clear my head. "Ok...let's do this..."

(RR's POV)

I manage to calm down this time due to eating a few cherries and started to think before I do something I regret. I even wander what did Rey and Sheamus told Croi. She may be married...but that doesn't change the fact that she's important to me. She's my friend, and I'm worried about what would happen to her when Dave steps in.

"Just keep it together, bro. As long as your there, Croi won't get hurt...by him." I said to myself while keeping my insanity drained and taking a look at my WWE World Heavyweight title.

As soon as AJ and Dave's entrances were done, a staff member lead us to the curtain for us to get ready because Dave and AJ were already waiting in the ring.

I took a look at Croi one more time before our entrance begins.

"Hey Croi, what did Shea and Rey-Rey told you? You know, after that incident." I said giving her a concerned look.

(Mikki's POV)

I looked at Ricky, then straight ahead. "They really didn't say much. All they said was something about you protecting me and could possibly put Dave in a coma."

I looked at him again. I could tell he was calm now, but...I could sense something else. Couldn't quite tell what it was so I just shook it off and waited for our entrance to begin.

(RR's POV)

I'm having a serious feeling that there's more to what they told her, but I decided to forget about it as our entrance just started.

"Let's go." I said as we both got out of the curtain.

**Well that ends our prologue for now, but let's see how crazy the match would if RR Monster loses his cool against Batista. This is your main bro Hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


	4. RR & Mikki vs AJ & Batista

**Road to Destiny**

**Hey it's me, Hypergogeta2012. And I'm here to tell you that I do not own anything that has something to do with WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) or Pony3Tears. But I do own anything that has something to do with me though. Please review and tell me if you like it.**

**Chapter 4: RR & Mikki vs. AJ & Batista**

(Normal POV)

Ring announcer Justin Roberts got into the center of the ring and begin his job by announcing the match and the participants.

"The following contest...is a Mixed Tag Team Match scheduled for one-faaaaaaalll!

**_(Song: "Line in the Sand" by Motörhead)_**

As Evolution's theme song started playing, the fans started to boo at Batista and AJ Lee, who just came to the stage. Batista did his entrance, causing a flare of fireworks to start popping while AJ was skipping around him.

"Making their way to the ring...AJ Lee and the Animal, Batista!" Justin announced

Batista kept walking while AJ kept skipping, ignoring the fans and got inside the ring. AJ is really gonna go crazy on the Divas Champion and the Animal is gonna have his rage unleashed when he sees the WWE World Heavyweight Champion in the ring with him.

_**(Song: "A Cut Above" by Avery Watts)**_

As another theme song started, the fans made a standing ovation as the Divas Champion Mikki McCal and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion RR Monster came out of the curtain.

"And their opponents...the Divas Champion Mikki McCal and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the Grim Reaper, RR Monster!" Justin announced

(RR's POV)

When I got out of the curtain with Croi, I was beginning to give the fans the entertainment they deserve, by spinning and swinging my scythe, dancing like always, and making scary and cool reaper poses to show my reaper persona. I was making sure that my scythe won't hit Croi, even it's not a real scythe but the company said that even thought it's not sharp, it's still capable of hitting someone.

"GET READY FOR SOME CHAOS!" I shouted to the fans, which they cheered some more.

I then said to myself because my insanity was about to react, so I kept slapping myself to keep myself in control.

"Keep it together, Ricky. You got this. Just beat Dave and you'll be fine"

(Mikki's POV)

I stepped out of the curtain with Ricky and watched as he started to show off and entertain the fans. I stayed a good three feet behind him.

As he got to the middle of the ramp, he stopped and posed. It was then time for the fun part...MY part. With my title around my waist, I did a couple of right-to-left-hand air punches, then jumped in the air. I landed perfectly on my right knee with my right fist on the ground, causing black and red colored pyros to go off behind us and causing the fans to go crazy. I looked up slowly, causing the lights to flash red as I got into my mixed warrior/bad girl persona.

I stood and walked next to Ricky with a serious look on my face. We both raised our titles in the air and proceeded to walk the rest of the way to the ring. I looked at AJ, the two of us instantly locking eyes. I just growled and shook it off, saying to myself: "Psycho b***'s going down..."

(RR's POV)

As me and Croi got in the ring, I place my belts on the ground, took off my cape, handed my scythe to Croi, so I can proceeded to run to the ropes that was behind me, then to the ropes in the front, only to jump and did a backflip.

When I landed on my feet at the center of the ring, the four corners started blazing red flames. I then stare at Dave with my bloody red eyes, knowing that this is my death wish...but this is my destiny.

"Time to finish this, one more time!" I said to myself.

I continue dancing until I lend out my hand, signaling Croi to hand over my scythe, which she did, and I stared swinging it. After that, I place my gloved hand on my face...and when I let go, I had my arms out and let out a my reaper roar. The fans really love to hear me roar ever since I made my debut.

"CHAOS WILL RISE...FOREVER!" I shouted once more to the fans, causing them to cheer more.

I finished my entrance with one more reaper pose.

(Mikki POV)

As Ricky did a final pose in the ring, I grabbed the ropes, jumped on them, and flipped. I landed next to Ricky on my right knee and my right fist on the mat, causing red and black pyros to go off once more. I stood up and stood next to Ricky, placing a hand on his shoulder and holding my belt in the air with the other. I had a twisted yet confident grin on my face.

Everyone was going crazy as I posed with Ricky, they thought we made a good couple. Ever since our debut, people have been requesting us as a team...and now they have it.

I replaced my grin with a serious look before going to mine and Ricky's corner, glaring at AJ as I sat my belt down and got ready for when the bell rang.

(RR's POV)

As me and Dave stared at each other, my heart kept pumping, and I was about to make the the first move...only to be interrupted by another Evolution theme song. We all looked at the entrance stage and who to guess? Triple H, carrying a mic in his hand. What dose he want?

"Sorry to interrupt this special main event but I just wanted to make one more announcement." Hunter said acting like everything is gonna be fine

"For the first time in WWE history, this mixed tag team match will remain with the same rules but...there will be _No_ disqualifications." He said giving out his evil grin.

This is bad. With no disqualifications, a superstar and a diva will fight each other, and that means that Dave would be so cold enough to hurt Croi. I growled with anger and insanity at how sick Hunter could.

"YOU...ARE SO...DEAD, YOU SON OF A B****!" I shouted out to Hunter.

I was about to do something but then stopped as I noticed that Hunter wasn't alone. behind him was Randy Orton, Seth Rollins the sellout of The Shield, Kane, Billy Gunn and Road Dogg of The New Age Outlaws.

"Because of your little...insanity RR, I took the opportunity by adding a few outside interference against...only you. And Mikki don't worry. Whatever happens to you and AJ, it's not our problem because this is between The Authority/Evolution and RR Monster."

I began slapping myself, harder and faster, to keep my insanity and rage down so I can focus on Dave. But I don't know what to...I don't know what can I do.

(Mikki's POV)

I just stood there wide-eyed. Did he just say what I think he said?! NO DISQUALIFICATIONS?! This isn't gonna end well...for anyone. I started to turn red in the face from both anger and nervousness.

I looked at the other superstars as they came closer to the ring. I don't get scared...but I do get nervous. I backed up and bumped into someone. I closed my eyes and gulped, then slowly turned around...

(RR's POV)

I turn around to check and see if Croi was okay, only to see that she had bumped into someone...and it's not good. It was the mask wearing demon Kane. I was about help her, only to receive a spear from Dave. All except Hunter, Billy Gunn and Road Dogg has started to give me a serious beating. It was a trap, Kane wouldn't try to hurt Croi, he just pretended to so I could do something.

Outside the ring, Hunter grab a sledgehammer while The New Age Outlaws only pick up a few other weapons such as steel chairs, steel steps, kendo sticks, and tables. To them it will only make things better to make me suffer.

"I got do something...and fast!" I said in my thoughts while groaning in pain.

(Mikki's POV)

When I saw that I had bumped into Kane...I froze. He just stared at me...but that was it. I looked over at Ricky and saw him receiving a beating from everyone else.

I growled, then yelled. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY PARTNER!"

I dashed away from Kane and into the ring, immediately hitting Billy Gunn with the War Drum Rhythm. I then dodged a clothesline from Road Dogg, then caught him as he charged at me and hit him with the Disaster Effect. I stood between the two downed men, growling. I'd officially entered my secret rage persona...but I didn't care because I was helping my best friend. Billy Gunn tried getting up but I hit him with my mentor's Brogue Kick and put him OUT.

"NOW STAY THE F*** DOWN!"

(RR's POV)

While I was still receiving a beating, I noticed that the others were distracted by Croi taking out The New Age Outlaws, I took advantage and threw Dave, Seth, and Randy out of the way. My insanity has been unleashed. Kane tried to hit me with a big boot but I caught it and hit it with an elbow drop. Seth was going to get me with an enzuigiri...but I countered with a big clothelsine and hit Dave with a spinning heel kick before he hit me with another spear.

"I TOLD YOU ALL...I'M ALREADY DEAD!" I shouted at the fallen superstars with my insane smile.

Somehow AJ manage to distract me and without thinking, Randy hit me in the back with a steel chair, Seth got up and hit my ribs with the stick, and Kane got me in the head with the steps, allowing me to receive a crimson mask even though I was wearing one.

Hunter then had handcuffed Croi to the turnbuckle and told AJ to keep an eye on her. Road Dogg grab hold of me, allowing Billy Gunn to catch me with a Fame-Ass-er onto the chair. Then the sellout Seth Rollins hit me with a Curb Stomp onto the steps. Kane hit me with a Chokeslam from Hell trough a table.

"Damn. This is it huh? This is the end of my dream?" I said in my thoughts.

Randy had another table on fire while Batista and I were on the top turnbuckle. They both put me down with a Batista Bomb/RKO combination on the flaming table. Triple H put his sledgehammer down and hit me with a Pedigree on the steps. I was in deep pain and it sucks.

(Mikki's POV)

"YOU PSYCHO B***, LET ME GO RIGHT. F***. NOW!"

AJ just grinned and started kicking me in the face and ribs, yelling: "DON'T...CALL...ME...PSYCHO!"

One kick that landed on my ribs caused a loud cracking sound, loud enough to where it echoed through the arena causing EVERYONE to look at us Divas.

I was looking down but as everyone looked toward me and AJ, my body shook like I was crying, but I was doing the complete opposite. AJ's eyes widened at what happened next...

(RR's POV)

"Just ignore them! Let's finish him now!" Hunter said because he was more focused on me.

As he picked up his sledgehammer, Dave and Randy were holding me, preventing me from making any movements, Kane also grabbed a hold of my head to allow Hunter to hit me in the head. I closed my eyes knowing that this is it. I opened them, only to see Roman Reigns attacks Hunter with a Superman Punch.

"What the hell? Roman? What is he doing here?" I said to myself as I noticed that he wasn't alone.

There were Dean Ambrose, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, Rey, and The Bella Twins coming to mine and Croi's aid.

"Heh. About time they show up." I said letting my insanity grow a little.

(Mikki's POV)

I sat there laughing like a maniac, causing AJ to back into Brie as Nikki uncuffed me. I stood up slowly and cornered AJ.

"Mikki, don't do this...we're friends right? I mean, I was just joking...trying to hurt you and stuff..."

I ignored her begging and the Bellas joined me in giving her the beating of a lifetime. I then remembered...

"We're still in a match..."

I hit AJ with the War Drum Rhythm and then put her in the Cloverleaf. "TAP OUT, B***!"

(RR's POV)

As I slowly got up on my feet, letting my insanity go overdrive, Dave grabbed a mic right after taking out Rey.

"Don't bother making her tap out, Mikki. You forgot about one thing...you weren't TAG!" Dave shouted before receiving a dropkick from me.

I realized that Dave was right though. The match started only between me and Dave. As the brawl kept going, I took out Randy with a Flying DDT, Seth with a Chaos Powerbomb. John and Sheamus placed The New Age Outlaws on the center as I got on the turnbuckle.

"CHAOS! WILL! RISE!" I shouted out before taking out both DX members with a Death Jump.

I took off my glove, making a hand sign, knocking out Kane with the Chaos Dagger before he tried to chokeslam me, then I hit him with a Dropper. Hunter almost had me with the sledgehammer but I dodge and had him in the head with a Death Kick. Then I turn around, only for Dave to hit me with a spinebuster. Dave was about to finish me off...but Croi blocked his path...and I got up Undertaker-style, causing Dave to back away in fear. Croi was even confused.

(Mikki's POV)

I didn't care that I wasn't tagged...war had broke out. S*** had got serious when I then stepped between Dave and Ricky.

"Don't you dare..." I growled.

Dave then...backed away? I was confused...EXTREMELY confused.

"What the hell?"

I turned around.

(RR's POV)

Croi looked at me and became really shocked as she saw me got up, Undertaker-style, letting out my eyes widened and my insane big smile. My insanity has gotten way overdrive as I started laughing insanely and got up on my feet.

Dave tried to hit me with a chair...but I punch him with the Chaos Dagger, forcing the chair to hit his face, allowing him to receive the crimson mask he and The Authority gave me.

"I coming after you Dave, and put you in my reaper cave." I sang before I kept hitting him with the chair until it breaks.

After the chair broke, I got out of the ring and sang a scary tune, grabbed my scythe and came back to the ring.

"You're time is up, Dave. No one here to make the save" I sang again before laughing.

I was about to choke Dave with my weapon...only to see Croi blocking my path. I could tell she was not on his side because she was REALLY worried about me.

(Mikki's POV)

I stood between Ricky and Dave again, worried about my best friend. I had tears in my eyes, seeing what was happening.

"Please, calm down...please..." I choke back tears and looked at Ricky. I knew he didn't like Dave...hardly anyone did but I couldn't let this situation go too far.

(RR's POV)

I looked at Croi while having that same smile on my face...but it went down as I looked at my hands covered in both mine and Dave's blood. I dropped my scythe, sat on mat, slapping myself real hard...until I manage to get back on track.

"What...the...hell?"

I was shocked and scared, I backed away to the corner grabbing head with my bloody hands. Is this how I want my destiny to be? Letting myself go insane and attack someone in a brutal way?

"What...am...I? What the hell...am I?"

I couldn't even dare to take a look after what just happen.

(Mikki's POV)

I stood there silently, staring at my friend. I was...shocked. There was blood...so...much...blood. I watched as the paramedics carried Dave out on a stretcher. He was still alive...barely.

"Oh, my..." That was the only thing I could say as I saw Ricky in the corner. I slowly began walking to him, only to feel a hand on my shoulder.

(RR's POV)

After I let go of my head, I ran out of the ring and assaulted Dave, put him back in the ring, and put him the Leg Reaper, causing him to scream in pain. To be honest I didn't know what just happen before I ran. I wasn't insane at least...I was just angry.

"REF, GET YOUR A** OVER HERE! THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" I yelled as I continued with my submission.

The referee check and see if Dave is able to tap out. He then told me that he isn't tapping out. I was very impatient, I proceeded with twisting his leg. Dave has been feeling his leg being torn up.

"TAP OUT YOU STUPID...PUNK A**...MOTHER F***ING B***!" I yelled, twisting his leg even more.

Dave has had enough...so he taps out instantly, causing the ref to signal the timekeeper to ring the bell, which he did. I let go as I realized that me and Croi has won the match by a submission.

_**(Song: "BLUE" by ViViD)**_

"The winners of this match as a result of a submission...Mikki McCal and RR Monster!" Justin Roberts announced

(Mikki's POV)

I stood there as Dave layed in the ring. He was in so much pain...I almost felt sorry for the a***...ALMOST. I walked over to Ricky and grabbed his hand, raising it. We'd won by submission, but a victory is a victory.

"Let's go..." I looked at my friend and started to leave the ring, looking at Dave's damaged body as I slipped through the ropes.

(RR's POV)

As Croi left and my theme still played, I took a look one more time at Dave, which he gave me a death glare for humiliating him again. The Authority/Evolution manage to get the Animal out of the ring. I smirked innocently even though it wasn't my fault.

"Not my fault, bro. It's all on you." I told Dave as I got out of the of the ring.

I took off my shirt and throw it to the fans, while carrying my weapon and my belts. I was tired, exhausted, beaten, bruised, and bloody but I still raised my title belts up high, causing the fans to cheer. Hunter then grabbed a mic and announced another match.

"RR Monster...this Friday in a 3 on 1 handicap match against...The Wyatt Family!" Hunter said before dropping the mic.

I may have another death wish but I didn't care. All I want...was competition.

"Bring whatever you have, Hunter. Cause I don't care."

(Mikki's POV)

I went to catering and grabbed a Pepsi, then sat down. I was taking a drink when someone tapped my shoulder.

"You forgot this."

I looked and saw Natalya holding my belt out to me.

"Thanks, Nattie." I took my title and stood.

"What happened out there?"

"It's complicated, Nattie. I'll have to talk to you later, I'm going to change."

I headed towards the locker room to change...and wait on Ricky.

(RR's POV)

Damn that hurts. The Authority really hated me so much, they put me in match against all three Wyatts. I don't really know if I could recover after all that beating...but you never know. I was about to head to the locker and meet up with Croi but someone tapped my shoulder, causing me to turn around, and noticed that it was Rey handing me a Cherry Coke.

"Think you can be able to recover, man?" Rey asked me.

I grabbed the Coke from Rey as I took of my mask. I carried both my title belts on my shoulder before looking back at him.

"I don't know Rey-Rey. But I'm not backing away from a competition. You know that, Rey...even Eddie knows that."

"I know. I just want to you to know that I'm proud of you. Don't let that insanity take over you again, a lot of us were worried about you. You know that, Ricky." Rey told me.

"I promise." I said before walking out.

As I got to the locker room, I stopped because I'm not a pervert or a stalker, so I knock and tell Croi that I'm here.

"Hey Croi it's me. Tell me to come in when you're ready."

(Mikki's POV)

I hear Ricky knock.

"Just a sec!"

I throw on a Hollywood Undead t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black Converse. I hardly dressed like a country girl, but that's why people loved me...I was different. I put my title around my waist.

"Alrighty, you can come in now!"

(RR's POV)

What I'm wearing is a Slipknot t-shirt, blue jean pants, black jacket, and a pair of white Nike shoes. Most people say that I'm a biker because of the way I wear, but I don't care, at least I look cool. I put the World Heavyweight title around my waist and my WWE title on my shoulder.

I got in and noticed how cool and good looking Croi was. But I shrugged anyway because she decides what to wear.

"So, you're gonna wish me luck on that handicap match I'm going in this Friday? Ouch, sorry...my body really hurts and it sucks." I said giving Croi a smile while rubbing my head.

(Mikki's POV)

I looked at Ricky.

"I do wish ya good luck...I just hope your not in too much pain by the time Friday gets here."

I was hating Hunter right now, putting my friend through this...I just wonder what they're going to do to me...

(RR's POV)

I could tell that Croi was worried about me and about herself. Good thing I heard what Hunter and Stephanie said before I spoke to my mentor. I drank all my soda before it was empty and tell her the good news.

"Due to my insanity...Hunter and Steph said that you're no longer their problem. They don't even care about what happens to you or AJ. They don't think that the nutcase was doing a good job...so they're no longer helping her out." I told her before sitting down on a chair.

I pulled out a cigarette, light it up, and started smoking. I don't do it a lot, and I was being careful. I only smoke when I want to get over what was happening.

"Now I'm a bigger target than ever." I said before letting out the smoke and chuckled.

(Mikki's POV)

I was a bit relieved when Ricky said they weren't worried about me, but then I began to worry more about him.

"You know, no matter what happens...this country gal's always by your side and ready to kick a**." I looked at him and smiled.

"I can handle the smaller guys for ya." I joked to try and lighten the mood.

(RR's POV)

I coughed out a few smoke as I heard her said that. I don't want Croi to get hurt because of my situation. I even promised that I won't let my insanity control me...but how when Croi could get hurt for getting involved. I pulled her to a hug, letting her know something.

"Don't Croi. I don't want you getting hurt, I even promised that I won't let my insanity control me...but how when you could get hurt? I started this...and I'm ending it by myself."

As I said that, I felt my shirt getting a little wet, so I took a look and noticed that it was Croi...and she was crying.

(Mikki's POV)

I couldn't stop myself from crying. I'm worried about Ricky...he was my best friend.

"I-I just don't want you hurt...you're my best friend and you're like another brother to me. I'll be DAMNED if some a*** hurts you...the first person to try and hurt one of my brothers won't live to see another day...even if it meant getting myself hurt."

(RR's POV)

There may not be a lot of tears coming out of my eyes because I was manning up...but there's still tears as I heard Croi said that. She was very special to me...she was my best friend. I kept hugging her as I looked at her.

"Then I guess I can't keep that promise. Plus Bray Wyatt and his boys...I can't even tell if their more insane than me" I told her as I smiled at her.

(Mikki's POV)

I smiled a bit at the comment about the Wyatt family, but I still cried.

"I just...don't want to see you hurt." That was the only thing on my mind was someone hurting him.

That feeling you get when you're younger siblings are being picked on or abused at school...that overprotective feeling mixed with rage, fear, and sadness...I was feeling it. It was hitting me hard.

"I don't care what anyone says...I'll be at the announce table during your match to keep an eye on you. And DON'T try and stop me..." I found myself sounding like when I was talking to my two brothers before their football games. "...because I'll do whatever it takes to make sure nothing goes wrong."

(RR's POV)

"Or...you could be at ringside and make sure Wyatt's brother Bo Dallas won't try to mess it up. Besides, who said that I'm stopping you, Croi?"I said as I gave her a grin

I did remember about Bo Dallas before I debuted. He was all about "Bolieve" and that really gets on my nerves, I used to be fan before that Bolieve stuff...now he's a member of the Wyatt Family. That makes things worse since the Wyatts now has a new Wyatt.

"Plus, Hunter thought he could make Night of Champions more entertaining by putting your Divas title on the line against AJ in a I Quit Match with Chris Jericho as the referee."

I remembered that I heard what the Authority said after the part they said Croi was no longer the target. But wow...an I Quit Match? Never heard that both Divas compete in that kind of match.

"I'm the WWE World Heavyweight Champion...and as champion, nothing could put me down. NEVER."

(Mikki's POV)

"An I Quit Match? That should be easy. Especially with Y2J as ref. I see no challenge."

I looked at Ricky.

"And I'd be happy to be at ringside. Bo Dallas will be kept FAR away from the ring." I had an evil grin on my face. I didn't like that annoying little s***, so I'd be glad to take him out.

(RR's POV)

"Well Chris can't make any promises but yeah, it should be easy." I chuckled as I said that

Knowing that even though you have friends or relatives as referees, you always know that they could always, and cannot make promises. At times they do basically. I looked at Croi before kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, big sister. You always know what's best to help me out." I said as I smiled.

(Mikki's POV)

I blushed as Ricky kissed my cheek.

"An older sister's job is never done, no matter how old her siblings are." I smiled.

"Now come on, let's head back to the hotel with Shea and Rey-Rey. I'm goin' out for a few drinks." I adjusted my title around my waist and opened the locker room door.

(RR's POV)

"I'll go pick out a movie." I said before walking out the room with Croi

I put my title on my shoulder around my waist and shoulder as I kept. I should give myself some time to recover before that 3 on 1 Handicap match. Maybe I should do something to get my mind off things for a little while.

"Death wish or not, this is my destiny. Better yet...this is our destiny. Cause everyone...can make a difference." I said in my thoughts.

**Well that ends the mixed tag team match, but can RR Monster survive against Erick Rowan, Luke Harper, Bray Wyatt in a 3 on 1 handicap? What will Batista do next? Can Croi help her friend out? This is Hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


	5. RR and Mikki's day

**Road to Destiny**

******Hey it's me, you know, Hypergogeta2012. And I'm here to tell you, you know, don't own anything that has something to do with WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) or Pony3Tears. But I do own anything that has something to do with me though. Please review and tell me if you like it.**

******Chapter 5: RR and Mikki's day**

(RR's POV)

I woke up in my hotel room and noticed that it was a little early, well not too early because it was only 6:32 am in the morning. I also noticed that Croi was on my bed sleeping. I wander why? Oh wait, I did remember asking her to spend the night with me.

"I really need remember more often." I said quietly.

I took a look at my schedule and it looks like I'm gonna be doing some karaoke. head to the arcade, and buy a few magazines about wrestling and rock music. Making sure I don't wake her up. I got off the bed and decided to take a shower before heading out. Right now, I'm wearing just a grey tanktop, blue sports shorts, and a pair of socks.

"Now let's see what I should wear." I said as I'm searching through my clothes.

I picked out my Three Days Grace t-shirt, a white tank top to tuck in, black jeans, a belt, some socks, and a pair of red Jordans. To be honest, I don't really care about what type of shoes I get, just as long as I can wear shoes.

"Perfect. This could be a perfect choice for me to wear." I said to myself before going in the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I put some deodorant on, brush my teeth, got dressed, put on my hat and my regular glasses so I could read. As I got out, I still noticed that Croi is still sleeping, causing me to chuckle. I grabbed my wallet, kissed her forehead and got out of my hotel room. My day is about to begin...I even got out of the hotel before she even woke up.

"Croi would know where I'm going. After all, I always leave my schedule on the nightstand" I said to myself as I continued walking to do karaoke. I looked at my phone and noticed that it's 7:05 am.

(Mikki's POV)

I started to wake up, my eyes slowly opened and searched the room. I noticed I wasn't in my room, but Ricky's.

"Right...he asked me to stay over."

I climbed out of bed and stretched. I saw my small gym bag by the bathroom door and walked to it to get some clean clothes. Right now I was just wearing a black tanktop and black sweatpants. I looked through my bag and pulled out a black Blood On The Dance Floor t-shirt, black jean shorts, my ripped black leggings, and my black high-top Converse.

"I'm a punk and I know it." I smirked as I said that to myself, then went and showered.

I made Ricky's bed then saw his schedule on the nightstand. I looked at it, then at the time. It was 8:15 am.

"He might still be doin' karaoke..." I picked up my gym bag and headed to my room, making sure to lock Ricky's door behind me.

I dropped my bag off on my bed then grabbed my little black purse and put my wallet and stuff in it.

I texted Ricky: "Hey, if ur still at the karaoke bar, want some company? I ain't got any plans. -Croi"

I stepped out of my room after I sent the message.

(RR's POV)

On my way to wherever I can go to to play karaoke, I grabbed some breakfast, a cup of coffee, a pack of cigarettes, and some mints to make sure my breath smells fresh. I grabbed my phone and noticed that it's only 7:45 am. I even wander if Croi is worried about me...nah, she'll definitely know where I'm at. It's not like I'm gonna be gone forever.

"For karaoke, I got to think of a song to sing before I might embarrassed myself in front of a crowd." I said to myself before lighting up another cigarette.

As I kept walking, I manage to find the karaoke bar and got in. A few superstars such as R-Truth and Chris Jericho greeted me with friendly respect, just before I ordered myself a Bud Light. I then got to be able to pick more than one song because I'm in V.I.P., so I picked Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, One-X by Three Days Grace, and Hero by Nickelback.

"Good thing I was able to pick my favorite songs" I said before sitting down at a table.

I was waiting for a while as I heard a bunch of people singing. I don't really like waiting that much, but it was worth seeing Chris and Truth perform their songs.

"Man, waiting sucks" I whined quietly so I wouldn't have everyone look at me funny.

I checked my phone and noticed that it was only 8:20 am, but I also saw a notification, telling me that I got a text from Croi. I read the text I received and it says: "Hey, if ur still at the karaoke bar, want some company? I ain't got any plans. -Croi"

I text backed: "Sure, why not? It's getting really boring being alone. Luv u Big Sis. -Ricky"

After sending the text, I put my phone away and waited for Croi. To be honest, being all by myself really sucks, so I needed some company.

(Mikki's POV)

I was walking around when I heard my phone go off. I looked and saw Ricky had texted back.

The message said: "Sure, why not? It's getting boring being alone. Luv u Big Sis -Ricky"

I replied: "Ok, watch for me. I should be there soon Lil' Bro -Croi"

I smiled and headed to the karaoke bar. My voice wasn't anything special...plus having a country accent kind of made it hard to hit high notes. At least having a deepish voice made it easier to sing the good stuff.

I walked into the karaoke bar and looked for Ricky.

(RR's POV)

I was told that I was about go up there next after at least two songs, so I checked my pone and noticed that Croi send me a text, and checked it out. It says: "Ok, watch for me. I should be there soon Lil' Bro -Croi". So I put it away and grabbed another Bud Light.

"Sweet, I guess this day could be way cooler after all." I said as I waited for Croi.

As the next song ended, I was about to sit down but I noticed that Croi had come to the bar, so I signaled her.

"Who to thought that she be here before I get to be able to sing next?" I said to myself as I smiled.

(Mikki's POV)

I saw Ricky waving and walked over, holding a can of Coor's Light in my hand. I took a drink and smiled.

"Hey, bro. You up next?"

(RR's POV)

I looked at Croi and I'm not gonna lie, she looks amazing. I took a look at my paper and check the number. I already know that I'm next anyway.

"Yup. You should have seen Chris and Truth's performance, it was funny but they did good." I said as I chuckled.

(Mikki's POV)

I smiled.

"Those two know how to have fun. I'm three songs after you."

I took another drink of my beer and looked around.

(RR's POV)

"Awesome." I said

As the second song just ended and I was up next. I was a little nervous but I put myself on track.

"Well wish me luck" I said before hugging Croi and going up

I told the guy to start Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, got on the stage, grabbed a mic and started as the song began.

_**(Song: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace)**_

_**This world will never be  
What I expected.  
And if I don't belong,  
Who would have guessed it?  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own,  
To make you feel like it's not too late,  
It's never too late.**_

**_Even if I say_**  
**_It'll be alright!_**  
**_Still I hear you say_**  
**_You want to end your life!_**  
**_Now and again we try_**  
**_To just stay alive!_**  
**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**  
**_'Cause it's not too late,_**  
**_It's never too late!_**

**_No one will ever see_**  
**_This side reflected._**  
**_And if there's something wrong,_**  
**_Who would have guessed it?_**  
**_And I have left alone_**  
**_Everything that I own,_**  
**_To make you feel like_**  
**_It's not too late,_**  
**_It's never too late._**

**_Even if I say_**  
**_It'll be alright!_**  
**_Still I hear you say_**  
**_You want to end your life!_**  
**_Now and again we try_**  
**_To just stay alive!_**  
**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**  
**_'Cause it's not too late,_**  
**_It's never too late!_**

**_The world we knew_**  
**_Won't come back!_**  
**_The time we've lost_**  
**_Can't get back!_**  
**_The life we had_**  
**_Won't be ours again!_**

**_This world will never be_**  
**_What I expected._**  
**_And if I don't belong..._**

**_Even if I say_**  
**_It'll be alright!_**  
**_Still I hear you say!_**  
**_You want to end your life!_**  
**_Now and again we try_**  
**_To just stay alive!_**  
**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**  
**_'Cause it's not too late,_**  
**_It's never too late!_**  
**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**  
**_'Cause it's not too late,_**  
**_It's never too late! (It's never too late!)_**  
**_It's not too late,_**  
**_It's never too late!_**

As the song ended, the crowd started cheering for my performance, I even manage to make a perfect facial expression during the song. I then got off the the stage, told the guy save my next two songs for later. I got back at the table and take a little breather. I almost lost my throat that time...but it was a good thing I manage to survive.

(Mikki's POV)

I watched Ricky come back over.

"Man, that was great!" I patted him on the back. I was on my fourth beer, but I didn't care.

"Just wait 'til you hear me. I'm not that good, but I'm not bad either." I smiled.

(RR's POV)

I smiled at the compliment Croi said to me.

"It's no big deal, I was getting real better since taking choir classes in high school." I told her.

And after what I said, Sheamus and Rey just came by just before I was about to say something else. I knew this day could get better but wow... how much better can it be? All I was ever thinking starting, then go to the arcade, and finish off with buying some magazines.

"Wow, guess this day never gets better than this" I said.

(Mikki's POV)

I looked and saw Sheamus and Rey walk over.

"Shea-Shea!" I smiled and hugged my mentor.

"Mikki...don't call me that..."

"Oh, lighten up...have a few drinks. Have some fun!" I finished my beer then went for another.

I came back smiling. "Almost my turn to sing."

(RR's POV)

Rey sat at the table as me and him talk about the match I'm about the match.

"You still thinking about that match you're going against?" Rey ask with a concerned look.

I got my third drink and thought about the 3 on 1 handicap match I'm competing in. I was a little frustrated about what I got myself into ever since I made my debut, and if I'm not careful, then how could my career keep with all this? At times there's never a solution to situations like this, even when it comes to pain.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it a lot. I'm a little worried about what would happen if I'm not too careful. I bet this stuff happens to you years ago." I said as I let my frustrations down.

"To be honest, my situations were a lot worse, so yeah your right. It happens ever since that match for the custody of my son and my friendship with Dave." He told me even though he was uncomfortable remember those events.

I don't blame him at all. That match was all Eddie's fault in the first place and Dave, he should have known at Bragging Rights 2009 fatal four-way match was every man for himself.

(Mikki's POV)

I was leaning against a wall talking to Sheamus.

"Mikki, you're drunk..."

"N-no...no I'm not."

"Yes, ya are..."

I looked at him. "Well...s-so are you..." I pointed an accusing finger at him.

He said nothing more after that, so I stumbled over to Ricky and Rey. "Hey, guys. I'm...I'm next to sing..." I gave them a smile and leaned on their table.

(RR's POV)

I can't believe how funny Croi could be whether she's drunk or not, but I don't want to see her embarrassed herself, so I go up walked towards her and gently grabs her hand.

"Well this has been a awesome day but...look at time, I it's time for us head out. Croi should heading back to the hotel while I go to the arcade and play some Tekken." I told Rey and Sheamus as I signaled them to follow along, which they did.

Knowing that some people who just got could possibly lead to a bar fight... and I don't want to be involved in that.

(Mikki's POV)

I staggered a bit as Ricky and Rey dropped Sheamus and me at my hotel room.

"Behave, you two...we'll be back later." He shut the door and left for the arcade.

I stumbled over to my bed, which was the only bed in my room. I sat down on it and nearly missed.

"You are...SO drunk..." Sheamus smiled and stumbled onto my bed next to me.

"So are you, Shea-Shea..." I poked his shoulder and smiled.

I leaned against him and he looked down at me, smiling. I found myself staring into those blue eyes of his...and we were leaning closer to each other...closer...until our lips met in a kiss. The next thing I knew, I was topless on his lap and we were making out.

The last thing I remember...was him laying on top of me and taking his shirt off...

(RR's POV)

After taking Croi back to the hotel, Rey told me he won't be coming after all but I shrugged anyway, so he dropped me off and left. I turned around and looked at the arcade with a grin.

"I'm more of a solo guy when it comes to Tekken anyway" I said before I got in and played.

I was getting a whole bunch of watching because I was beating my favorite fight game. It was a little difficult, but I was doing good. I then left the arcade, skipped the magazines, and I went to the locker room because I forgot something.

"Now where did I put my boots?" I said just when I heard footsteps coming in.

It was Dave, Randy, and some masked man who I'm not aware with... but for some reason, he was he at least the same size as Dave. I was about to react but they caught me by giving me a beating with their fists, kicks, chairs, kendo sticks, and chains.

They dragged my damaged and almost lifeless body to the parking lot, and destroyed me with the same Batista Bomb/RKO combo again...but this time to a some random sports car.

"Hunter is really gonna want to see how this rookie trash would keep with the Wyatts this Friday." Randy said as he grinned evilly.

"If this piece of crap is not gonna keep up...then I'm gonna be walking out Night of Champions as the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Dave said just before he spoke the masked guy.

"Finish him off."

The masked guy picked me up and for one strange reason...he throw me off the car with and F-5. They left just before an ambulance came by and took me to the hospital, I had my eyes open one last time as I said in my thoughts with serious anger.

"I don't know who that guy was...but as soon as I'm done with The Authority, I'm coming after him." I then blacked out from the beating.

**Well this a serious moment to end this. So what that set, Can RR Monster compete against The Wyatt Family on SmackDown? Or will his chances as champion could end? And can Croi remember the mistake she made? This is Hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


	6. RR Monster vs The Wyatt Family

**Road to Destiny**

**Hey it's me, Hypergogeta2012. And I'm here to tell you that I do not own anything that has something to do with WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) or Pony3Tears. But I do own anything that has something to do with me though. Please review and tell me if you like it.**

**Chapter 6: RR Monster vs. The Wyatt Family**

(RR's POV)

I was discharged from the hospital thanks to Rey's help right after I told him what happen and I didn't want to let it slide. He thought it was a bad idea but believed it was best since my injuries weren't that bad.

He took me to the hotel and left so he could be ready for Friday Night SmackDown. I then got to my room, took a shower, did the same old, same old and got dressed. I was wearing a white t-shirt, a red tank top to tuck in, dark blue jeans, and white Nikes.

"Whoever that masked dude was, he looks so familiar. So familiar...he uses the F-5." I said as I was thinking about the incident.

I then left my room and went to Croi's room to make sure she and Sheamus are ready to head to the arena. But as soon as I walked in, I was beyond shock.

"Oh my God!" I said at what I just saw.

What I saw was both Croi and Sheamus laying and cuddled up to each other on her bed. I went back to reality as they woke up from hearing me yell.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU TWO?! HERE I AM COMING IN HERE AFTER LEAVING THE HOSPITAL FROM A SERIOUS BEATING, AND THIS IS NEXT THING I SEE?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" I said before I slammed the door and head to the auto shop.

(Mikki's POV)

I woke up to Ricky yelling, not noticing what he was talking about. I looked in the spot next to me...and saw Sheamus laying there looking at me. My eyes widened in shock.

"Oh...my...God..." I watched Sheamus sit up, the same look of shock on his face. "Shea...PLEASE tell me we didn't..."

He sighed. "We did..."

I pulled my knees to my chest and went into panic mode. "What if my husband finds out..." I looked at Sheamus. "...what if your wife finds out?! Oh my God..." I started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry..." Sheamus gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "As long as they don't find out we're fine...it was an accident anyway..."

I wiped my eyes and looked at him. "I guess you're right..." I sighed. "Let's get dressed..."

I climbed out of bed and showered, then got dressed. I put on a black tanktop, ripped black skinny jeans, and black high-top Converse. I came and saw Sheamus in just a grey t-shirt and jeans with a pair of grey running shoes.

"Let's go..." I sighed as I followed him out the door.

(RR's POV)

I went to the auto shop and picked up my red 2014 Chevy Cruze, started it, and head back to the hotel. I began for Croi and Shea as I started thinking to myself.

"I can't believe they did that. Get it together man, it's none of your business, plus they were drunk. That's it, there's no way they do that to each other. It was a big misunderstanding."

I sighed in relief but still upset about it...but I was more upset about what happen to me. That F-5 makes me wander...and it hurts.

"I just need forget about that. All I need is to focus on that match, at Night of Champions, and that masked guy. Who was he anyway?"

I got back to reality as I noticed both Croi and Shea out of the hotel. I didn't smile, instead I frown...but I'm not mad or furious at them. I unlock the doors so they could get in.

"Get in" I told them.

(Mikki's POV)

I saw Rick pull up and unlock the doors for us. "Get in."

I got in the passenger side seat and Sheamus got in the back. We stayed silent and didn't even look at each other. I looked over at Ricky and I could tell he was upset. I looked out the window and stayed completely silent.

(RR's POV)

After they got in, I started the car and head out to the building. My phone started ringing, and I pick it up and noticed it was Rey, so I answered.

"Hey Rey. You serious? Alright I'll pick you up right now." I told him before I hang up.

I then went to Rey's hotel and waited, till he got out and got in the back seat. As I started driving, we were all silent, but Rey-Rey started to speak out.

"Hey Ricky, did you tell them about that incident last night?" He asked me

I sighed at the reminder of what The Authority/Evolution did. Shea and Croi had no idea what he was talking about. But I started out anyway.

"I don't mind if you tell them. It's just to hard for me to talk about it" I told him

(Mikki's POV)

I looked at Rey, then Ricky, then back to Rey. "What incident?" I had that worried older-sister tone in my voice.

I had to put mine and Sheamus's mistake behind me for a moment.

(RR's POV)

"Go ahead Rey-Rey" I told him.

He nodded and began what happen last night.

"Last night after we took you both at the hotel, I left Ricky at the arcade because I wasn't sure if I could be there for a while. He then went back to the locker room to pick up a few things...but he was sent to the hospital all because he was assaulted by Dave, Randy, and some masked gringo. Got dragged to the parking lot, Batista Bomb/RKO combo'd on a sports car, then got thrown off by an F-5 from the masked one. Ricky wouldn't be driving if I hadn't discharged him from the hospital." He finished what happen

I kept myself silent after hearing that again but it was better not to remember earlier's incident.

(Mikki's POV)

I was shocked. "Wait...an F-5?!"

Rey nodded.

"I think I know who the masked guy is..." I tried to hide a look of rage, but my eye twitch could've gave me away.

(RR's POV)

I looked at Croi with a raised eyebrow. The way I see her rage, it's like she knows something, even said who that masked dude was. I was about to respond to that...only to see that we made it. I placed my car in the parking lot, we got out and started heading to our locker rooms.

"I wander if Croi figured out who that masked guy was?" I asked in my thoughts.

After a few hours of eating at the catering and watching Rey and Shea becoming the #1 contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship against Seth Rollins and Randy, I then got dressed to my wrestling gear and began leaving the locker room for my match.

"Get ready for some chaos, Bray Wyatt" I said with an determined and evil look.

(Mikki's POV)

I was waiting in the locker room in my ring gear. Why? I was avoiding Sheamus...when I knew he was still in the ring. I walked to catering and grabbed a Monster energy drink, finishing it off in one go. When I heard Sheamus and Rey's voice coming towards the catering area I dashed to catch up with Ricky, seeing as I was going to be at ringside tonight.

(RR's POV)

I was waiting behind the curtain for The Wyatt Family to finish their entrance, not noticing that Croi just came by, and placed my WWE WHC title around my waist. I got a strong grip on my scythe while I was waiting for my entrance...and keeping close look out on The Authority/Evolution's next move.

"Alright, got to keep my head straight. Beat the Wyatts, beat the living hell out of Dave, and walk out of Night of Champions as still champion" I said to myself while stretching my arms

(Mikki's POV)

I came up behind Ricky with my Diva's championship belt around my waist. I gently tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"You sure you're able to do this?"

(RR's POV)

I then turned around when Croi tapped my shoulder and asked me, but I responded just when my theme song started playing. I looked at her with a grin.

"Trust me, everyone can make a difference" I told her before getting through the curtain.

"And their opponent...accompanied to the ring by Mikki McCal, From Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 194 pounds, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Grim Reaper, RR Monster" Lilian Garcia announced while I was doing the same entrance and dance.

After I got into my reaper pose, I look straight at all four Wyatts with my red eyes in a red mask as my heart started pumping. I began shouting out.

"GET READY FOR SOME CHAOS!"

I then started walking.

(Mikki's POV)

I adjusted my title around my waist as I walked to the ring. Since I wasn't going to be in action with my bro tonight I just walked and high-fived some fans then focused on keeping that annoying little s*** Bo Dallas from interfering with the match.

(RR's POV)

As I got in the ring, I place my belts and scythe on the ground, took off my cape and shirt, so I can proceeded to run to the ropes that was behind me, then to the ropes in the front, only to jump and did a backflip.

When I landed on my feet at the center of the ring, the four corners started blazing red flames.

"Here goes nothing!" I said to myself.

I continue dancing until I picked up my scythes and I stared swinging it. After that, I place my gloved hand on my face...and when I let go, I had my arms out and let out a my roar.

"CHAOS WILL RISE...FOREVER!" I shouted once more.

I finished my entrance with one more pose.

(Mikki's POV)

I stood at ringside and watched Ricky. He was such a show-off, but the fans loved him. I smiled and shook my head, then my eyes locked onto Bo Dallas.

(RR's POV)

I then got to my corner as I saw the Wyatt Family deciding which one am I fighting against. Who to guess? Luke Harper. The only thing I know is that he can use a few high-flyer moves, even though he's tough, and he did spoke a few times less than Bray Wyatt.

"Alright, there you go. Get ready to get your teeth knocked in." I told him but all ha gave me was a creepy silent look.

As the bell rang, I was about to make the first move...only to be interrupted by Evolution's theme song again. What do they want now? I noticed that the only members of the mixed group was Hunter and Steph coming out with mics in their hands.

(Mikki's POV)

I watched as Hunter and Steph came out with mics in theirs hands. What did they want? They wanna ruin my brother's match? Then I noticed something. Steph was looking at me...and she had this evil look on her face...

(RR's POV)

"Sorry to interrupt you again RR, but it's best that you need to know something, and we promised no outside interference from us and no rule change. 2 things only. At Night of Champions, whoever walks out as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion will compete at Hell in a Cell against a surprise opponent" Hunter said with the evil look.

That's all he wanted? To announce next month's pay-per-view event? But I did realized that there's something else he wanted to tell me, so I had my ears open while making sure the Wyatts won't do anything stupid.

"The second thing is...you know what? I think my wife should finish this one" He said as he passed it on to Stephanie.

"Oh yeah, let your wife finish your dirty work. Real clever Hunter" I said in my thoughts.

(Mikki's POV)

I watched as Steph stepped forward. "My announcement is for 'Little Miss Perfect Champion' at ringside...tell me, Mikki, do you remember what you did last night?" She gave me that evil look again.

I froze. I knew what she was up to...

(RR's POV)

I was in shock and anger as I noticed what Steph was getting at, so I tried to step in...only to be blocked and outnumbered by every Wyatt member there are at four different corners. They got in the ring to be really sure as Bray Wyatt smiled at something he wanted to watch.

"You're going to regret this McMahon" I said quietly as I clutched my fists while keeping a close eye on The Wyatt Family.

(Mikki's POV)

Steph continued. "Well if you don't remember...allow me to refresh your memory. Parents...you might want to cover your children's eyes..."

A video played on on the giant screen. It was security footage from the hotel I was staying at...footage from my room...of me and Sheamus in bed...and it was footage of us, to put it in a clean way, 'doing it'.

I just looked down at my feet...

...and the crowd...

...felt silent...

(RR's POV)

I had my hands over my head as my eyes widened in shock at the horrific sight. Hunter and Steph felt really proud of themselves...even Bray was proud of them as he stomped his feet because he couldn't stop laughing like a maniac he always was.

"HOW DO YOU TWO SLEEP AT NIGHT, YOU SICK F***?!" I screamed at Hunter and Steph

It didn't get through them at all. They still kept their evil looks while Bray was laugh some more. He grabbed his mic, enter the ring, and got my attention, even though I didn't look straight at him.

"How does it feel that you people, especially you RR, to be betrayed by the monster you thought you could trust, respect, and count on?" Bray asked while Hunter and Steph agrees to what he says even though he's not involve with this.

(Mikki's POV)

I couldn't believe this was happening...tears streamed down my face. But they weren't from sadness, they were a mix of rage and embarrassment. Without thinking I grabbed a chair and ran towards Steph and Hunter.

"I'LL F*** KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

(RR's POV)

I was distracted by my sister grabbing the chair an ran towards Hunter and Steph, which allowed Erick Rowan and Luke to assault me with their double team moves, while Bray told his brother not to step in or at least not yet, which Bo nods in agreement. Hunter then started speaking to Croi to make she won't hurt him and his wife.

"Do something you shouldn't be doing and you will stripped of the Divas Championship. But if that won't stop you, then RR Monster will be stripped of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." Hunter said before passing it on to Steph.

"Not only will he be stripped of those titles, he will also be...FIRED!" Steph said in a tone that almost sound like her father Vince McMahon.

The crowd was booing Hunter and Steph while supporting both me and Croi.

"Would you rather give up something you have accomplished? Would you rather let RR lose his dream just to get your hands on us? If not, then get back at that corner and support your partner right now! And you better take a look!" He said as he pointed to what's happening to me.

(Mikki's POV)

I turned and looked at Ricky. "DAMMIT!" I turned back to Hunter and Steph, dropping the chair and running to my brother's side. I had a look on my face that Hunter and Steph didn't see...one that said; 'Don't turn around...' because there was a certain someone who was also pissed.

I headed straight to Bo Dallas and hit him with the War Drum Rhythm before climbing into the ring. "HEY, WYATT!" I yelled at Bray. As soon as Bray looked at me I pulled a Stone Cold Steve Austin...and stuck up both my middle fingers like the true country girl I was.

(RR's POV)

I was in serious pain, I didn't even hear the rest. But at the other hand, I manage to threw both Erick and Luke off me, took out a distracted Bray, and started roaring in pure rage. I then started running towards Erick, who dodged but I jumped on the turnbuckle and air backflip til I hit the ground and rolled to the other one.

Erick tried to get me but I dodge and gave him multiple kicks and threw him out, and throw Luke with him, who tried hit me with a Discus Clothesline. I then ran to the ropes behind me while the two Wyatts were regrouping, then back...only to jump and took them both out with a Death Jump.

"CHAOS! WILL! RISE!" I shouted after I got up.

I then got back in the ring to finish off Bray, even though he wasn't tag... but he caught me, kissed my forehead and took me out with his finisher Sister Abigail. He then shouted orders to Luke.

"Tag me! Tag me so I could finish him!" He shouted

Luke got back in the ring slowly while I was barely getting up. When he got in, I got up and Mule Kicked Bray off the corner, and dropped kicked Luke to the middle corner. I did the same to Erick, who tried to take me out, and took them both out with Rey's 619.

The fans were crazed to see me use a move like that.

I gave Bray a Death Kick and both Luke and Erick with a Double Dropper, and double pinned them as the ref started counting. "1! 2! 3!" The bell rang and I won the match.

"Here is your winner...the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, RR Monster!" Lilian Garcia announced while I'm struggling to get up and my theme started playing.

(Mikki's POV)

I climbed into the ring and stood next to Ricky. I turned my attention to Hunter and Steph, who were still watching us.

I got a mic. "Hey, Hunter...turn around..." I smirked.

Hunter turned around, only to receive a Brogue Kick from Sheamus. I ran over and hit Steph with the War Drum Rhythm then ran back to Ricky's side and raised his arm in victory. I looked to see Sheamus walk behind the curtain.

I sighed and got out of the ring and slowly started walking backstage myself.

(RR's POV)

I kept celebrating my victory...but then I was interrupted by Dave who took me out from behind. He tried to put me out with a Batista Bomb, but I dodge off and Death Kicked him in the back of his head, then ran out of the ring with my titles and scythe.

"Nice try, Dave. You better do better than that next time." I told him before walking backstage, looking for Croi.

While carrying an ice pack, I was looking for my sister to see what just happen after the footage. Even called her name.

"Croi? Croi! I need to talk to you! Croi, it's not about last night! What did Hunter and Steph said when you almost had them when I was assaulted?!" I called while still looking for her.

(Mikki's POV)

I was at catering, still in my ring gear, with my head down on the table. I wanted to avoid looking at anyone. The only time I lifted my head up was when I was taking a drink of my Mountain Dew.

"Why me?" I asked myself.

I heard Ricky calling my name and raised my arm up to show him where I was, but I kept my head down on the table.

(RR's POV)

I noticed Croi in the catering, raising her arm up but with her head down on the table, so i walked over and sat next to her. I was worried about my big sister, especially from those incidents.

"Croi, look at me please. I'm your little brother no matter what. You know that" I told her as I placed my arm around her.

I felt really upset to see her like this. It wasn't her fault and it wasn't any of my business...but Hunter and Steph had to put that footage in everyone's head, even both of ours.

"Croi, why didn't you beat the hell out of them from the beginning where I was assaulted by the Wyatts?" I asked her.

(Mikki's POV)

I raised my head and looked at Ricky.

"If I would've done anything to them...they would've taken our titles from us..." My eyes teared up. "...and they would've fired you. I didn't want that to happen. We've worked way too hard to get here and I sure as hell wasn't gonna let our dreams turn to s***."

I finished my Dew and threw the bottle away, then came and sat back down.

(RR's POV)

I have no idea what to say to all of this, I placed my titles on table and stared at them. I've always wanted to become champion ever since I became a fan...I even came up with unifying the titles before I saw that John Cena had the idea back at 2013 when he began fighting Randy.

I hugged Croi, letting her know that I'm there for her. Even though if my career turns to dust, I will never give up or at least until the end.

"I'm so sorry that this had to happen" I told her while rubbing her back with one hand. "I'm going to end this at Night of Champions and at Hell in a Cell. But if this keeps up, then I'll end it at WrestleMania 32. I promise"

(Mikki's POV)

I smiled at Ricky. For some reason I was feeling...different, but in a good way.

"Night of Champions is gonna be a big night for both of us, bro. I'm not givin' up my Divas title to a psycho." I playfully punched his arm.

My smile faded when I heard footsteps coming up behind us.

(RR's POV)

We turned around and our rage began to power up as we noticed it was The Authority's spoiled brat Randy. I got up from the table...only to see him raised his hands in a reasonable way.

"Easy there, champ. I'm not gonna hurt you like last night...at least not just yet. But I'm here to send a message to both of you, Sheamus, and Rey Mysterio from The Authority." Randy told us with a smirk.

"What could both Hunter and Stephanie want when we already had enough?" I sad with a growl.

"Next Monday, Mikki will compete in a handicap match against Cameron, Eva Marie, and Alicia Fox. Sheamus the same thing against Kane and Dave. And Mysterio against the New Age Outlaws in a tornado handicap match. And at the end, Hunter and Steph, with the rest of us wants to be in the same ring with the four of you so they could all see the couple decide whether you career can keep up or not" Randy finished.

I growled in anger for The Authority putting everyone in dangerous situations like this. Putting Sheamus and Croi in handicap matches even though it wasn't there fault, and Rey all because he and Shea became the #1 contenders for the tag team titles, and ow I have find out if this is the end if my career.

"On the bright side kid, we don't know yet. Wish you luck buddy" He said as he patted my shoulder and walked away.

"Croi, let's go. There's a lot for us to think about...especially that masked guy" I said as I looked at her.

(Mikki's POV)

I stood up growling. A handicap match? Seriously?! I just pushed passed Randy and headed to the locker-room, holding my title close to me.

(RR's POV)

Got to my locker room with my titles on my shoulder. I grabbed hold of my head, trying to let my anger stay low, and got dressed into the same clothes I was wearing before we got into the building.

"That Hunter will get some...big time" I said to myself and left to Croi's locker.

I got there and knock on the door slowly and peacefully and waited for my sister to come out.

"It's me" I told her.

(Mikki's POV)

I sat in a chair in the locker-room wearing the same outfit I had on before the show and staring down at the belt in my hands. I heard Ricky knock, but didn't look up from my title.

"Come on in, bro."

(RR's POV)

I got in and noticed Croi staring at her title. I sat on a chair next to her and placed my arm around her, and thought about monday.

"There's a lot to think of concerning next monday huh? You, Rey-Rey, and Shea in those handicap matches and my..."

I couldn't say the rest because my career was on the line.

(Mikki's POV)

I held my title close to me and looked at Ricky. "I know how to keep them from starting more s***..."

I twitched, something Ricky's never seen me do.

(RR's POV)

I raised my brow for seeing her twitched...but I smirk that my big sister is on to something. But I'm still thinking about a certain masked superstar as held a strong grip on my WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"Really? Cause I was thinking the same thing by infiltrating Hunter and Steph's office so I could find out who was that masked guy" I said as my smirk became an evil smirk

(Mikki's POV)

"Well...you said the guy used the F-5, right? Think about how many fighters in other businesses use it."

(RR's POV)

I started thinking about how to answer that...but then my eyes widened as I figured out that there was one fighter who I know uses a move like that.

"You don't mean?" I asked as I stared at her.

(Mikki's POV)

I nodded. "Yeah...HIM..." I refused to say the guy's name. "...and now that we know, we can use our knowledge as blackmail."

I had an evil grin on my face and I twitched again.

(RR's POV)

I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek because I know she had the best idea. This could be a big opportunity to get back at the Authority for what they did to us.

"Awesome idea. I love you so much, big sister" I said while still hugging her.

(Mikki's POV)

I hugged him back. "I love you too, little bro."

(RR's POV)

We then pulled away and started leaving the building as I thought to myself.

"You better get ready for some chaos, Hunter. You're not gonna enjoy this" I made an evil grin as we continued walking.

**Well that leaves a few situations for both RR and Mikki. Can Mikki survive the 3 on 1 handicap match? Will Mikki and Sheamus see eye to eye once again? Will this the be end of RR Monster? Find out on our next chapter. Hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out! HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


End file.
